Earth Release: Four-Legged Cocoon
The Earth Release: Four-Legged Cocoon technique is a customized version of the Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu created and very commonly employed by Kaoru Aburame. Its a powerful technique created for the expressive purpose of movement, defense and to afford an immense tactical advantage to the user. The Four-Legged Cocoon, or as its also known - the Cocoon Carriage derives its name from the effects of the jutsu, and the manner in which it is used. Once initiated with the user clapping their hands together and expelling a large amount of chakra from their body, the user will employ precise chakra control, empowered by the Worm Cube residing in their body to form a sphere of earth-natured chakra around themselves. This sphere then works as a powerful adhesive to earth, rock and stone which once the user makes the next hand seal will be drawn to the sphere - coating it with a layer of earth and minerals which quickly turns solid and produces an extremely durable "cocoon" around the casters form. Normally, such a technique would render the caster entirely immobile and remove their sight in return for a highly resilent defensive shell, but this technique goes even farther than this. By forming the third and final hand sign (a special sign classified as "worm"), the caster initiates the third and final stage of the technique; as four large creeper-worms are issued forth from their hosts body and borrow through the "cocoon" from the inside, as the construction is noted to be softer and less dense on the inside than the outside to account for increased comfort for the caster. These four worms never leave the casters body entirely and remain connected to him like four additional appendages growing out from his chest and back. While the first assumption that springs to mind with these worms is that they're there to add an addititional obstacle from would-be attackers to overcome - this is only a part of the truth, for they instead serve as a form of transportation both above and under the earth, with the four worms being used as functional "legs" while above the ground, and as underground horses while beneath it. Through the Worm Core organ of the user, these worms can serve as the casters eyes and ears even from within the cocoon, allowing the caster to effectively fight by employing the worms as a medium, all while remaining well-defended from every single direction. However, there is one gaping flaw with this technique, due to how the four worms borrow through from within, the structure at these four points is unstable, and if struck with enough force, or alternatively if the worm itself is killed - it'll lose its support and the Cocoon will crumble upon their caster. Kaoru Aburame is known to frequently combine the four worms that protrude from the cocoon with the Insect Clone Technique to allow him to perform powerful Collaborative Techniques from the safety of his confinement. Uniting multiple facets of powerful elemental Ninjutsu to produce great results in battle.